The Wolf Chief
by Knight of Eternity
Summary: What if the Grimm destroyed a village that Cinder came upon, finding the only survivor of the attack a young boy that has a powerful semblance. What happens when Cinder takes the boy under her wing as a son and trains him. This is rated T for violence that is descriptive I don't own RWBY just my OC


What if the Grimm destroyed a village that Cinder came upon, finding the only survivor of the attack a young boy that has a powerful semblance. What happens when Cinder takes the boy under her wing as a son and trains him. This is rated T for violence that is descriptive I don't own RWBY just my OC

The smoke and fire rumbled on as houses long abandoned crumbled only housing one survivor of the attack a boy no more than 8 years of age was sitting in the ruins of a house the boy was holding a picture that had an image of a family in it. The boy stuffed the picture in his pocket and moved through the house trying to find something to eat until he heard a noise coming from outside. he moved quietly to the front of the home and watched out what remained of a windowsill. It was a ship it landed and dropped off its passenger a girl she wore a red dress with orangish yellow markings she also had high heels on, she had a smokey hair color and Amber eyes. She walked almost aimlessly until she saw him he tried to run but only found that he ran into a wall. The woman stood over him grinning evilly into his eyes as if she had found some lost treasure.

"Are you okay dear you look tired." The woman said

"No I'm fine leave me alone." The boy stated

"Well I can't just leave you here your parents must be worried."

"My parents are dead along with everyone else in the village."

"Oh my you must feel very lonely do you want to come with me."

"Maybe I mean I just met you and my parents told me to be wary of strangers."

"Oh I'm no stranger to you, you just don't understand yet."

"What does that mean?" asked the interested boy

"First tell me your name."

"Smith yours."

"Cinder now come along dear we wouldn't want you to feel lonely again would we."

"Yes…...lead the way."

"Good boy." Cinder grinned

The two quickly boarded the shuttle and it took off headed for Vale. Cinder looked over the boy and saw that he had black hair with two black wolf ears on the top of his head, red eyes and pale skin he was also skinny but that was due to lack of food. The shuttle landed Smith and Cinder exited and Cinder lead him to the kitchen where he ate like a pig. Smith then followed to the armory where he laid eyes on a claymore "Can I have that Cinder?" She looked at the Claymore and back to him raising an eyebrow "Why the sword?" "My dad had that kind of sword." "I guess that would be fine but you need to get a little stronger." "Then teach me" Cinder considered this for a moment but decided that there were more pros than cons. "very well" with that Cinder began training Smith in his sword art(begin time lapse) through the years Smiths' talent with the blade improved almost becoming mastery with the claymore. Cinder saw him as a very loyal person to her at least. Smith was seeing Cinder in a new light as well and he listened to her as if she were his guardian. Smith was 16 now he had grown in size and build he was incredibly strong and agile he also wore black armor that was lightweight but harder than dragon scales the helmet has a red visor the ends coming down in the shape of wolf fangs. Smith was assigned to help Roman Torchwick with a dusk raid as commanded by Cinder he followed Roman into the dust till' dawn shop with a few mercenaries from Junior the plan was running smoothly until this little girl with a ridiculously oversized scythe decided to get involved. The mercenaries were easily taken out by her and Roman scurried away leaving Smith to deal with her. he drew his Claymore and took a fighting stance Cinder would not be pleased. He rushed her using his swords reach to hit her from a further distance. she parried and attempted to strike which was blocked she moved at insane speeds trying to find a blind spot on him when she couldn't she came flying at full force but slammed into his chest doing nothing to him but knocking her head over heels and to make sure she forgot him one good punch to the head for an even greater concussion. Smith retreated filling into the Bullhead were Cinder was waiting for his side of the story. Well thanks to that girl Smith doesn't have to work with Roman anymore but Smith still got his side of punishments Cinder wants everything done perfectly and with no excuses so he couldn't go anywhere without Cinder making all the ladies leave him. When his sentence was finally over he was asked by Cinder a rather odd question.

"Show me your semblance"

"What's' the sudden interest in my semblance if I may ask?"

"None of your concern I say you do."

"Okay but not here it's not safe."

Cinder led him to an open field not really knowing what he meant Smith just facepalmed at the open area but knew he wasn't leaving easily. He stood in the middle of the field and Cinder stood at the edge expecting an explosion or something else. Smith activated his semblance his arms grew longer and everywhere on his body fur was growing until he resembled a Beowolf without the bone mask or armor. soon after a pack of Beowolves came out of the trees Cinder dashed towards Smith and prepared for a fight Smith put a paw on her shoulder stopping her the alfa of the pack stepped out from the tree line fangs and claws bared. Smith moved towards the alfa ready for a fight the alfa swung first Smith ducked and swung his claws at the alfa hitting him in the stomach making three gashes across it making it bleed horrific amounts of blood. the alfa swung and hit Smith in the face cutting his snout Smith bared his fangs and bit down on the right arm of the alfa refusing to let go until his top and bottom fangs met at the middle breaking the bone in the arm. The alfa reared back in pain and lashed out at Smith with his left arm Smith stayed on the right side of the alfa as to avoid its left arm he was also attacking the back and side of the alfa damaging it even more the alfa started to fall over from exhaustion and loss of blood once he fell Smith buried his teeth into the jugular of the alfa killing it and ending the fight granting Smith the title of alfa. the other Beowolves lowered their heads bowing awaiting their new alfas' command. Smith was told by one of the Beowolves that he had a large range of influence to the point where he had control over half of the Beowolves in Emerald Forest(While he is a werewolf Smith can understand Grimm). Smith told them that they were to listen to him while he was a human as well they didn't know what he meant by that until he transformed back into his original state. He faced the Beowolves and they didn't strike him they merely waited for his next command.

"Spread out and survey the area this human is not to be harmed by any of the pack members now go and watch over my territory and notify me of human and Grimm activity." Smith commanded them and they did they left Cinder unharmed and watched for human and Grimm activity. Smith and Cinder walked back to the hideout and ended the day there.

At Beacon

tomorrow initiations will take place and all the students will be staying in the ballroom.

Hideout

Smith was changing out armors (One heavy one lighter) this armor had black chain mail black greaves and leggings, over the chainmail was a silver samurai like robe with silver gauntlets and boots the helmet resembled a wolf and was also silver he also had a katana which had a black hilt and the blade was made of silver. He had been warned by the Beowolves that the students at Beacon were going through initiation today and required his leadership on the matter. Smith left walking towards the forest and was then escorted to the enclave were the Beowolves of the area argued on what to do about the initiation.

Smith cleared his throat "Okay fellas let me draw a picture, the kids are going through an initiation today and you want to intervene not only do I agree but I say lets take it one step more I will lead you in my human form into battle they'll be so dumbfounded that it's almost a full proof kill all we need is you wolves to stay in the background the other packs not under my command will be our pawns unknowingly while we go in for the kill." Howls of agreement could be heard around the table and Smith smiled he simply turned to leave and others followed tracking the weaker humans and separating then from the stronger ones.(Ozpin said you could die on this initiation) the first victim wasn't even aware of their presence until it was too late Smith told the Beowolves to encircle and close the distance before he could register who was there and had an easy kill. The wolves moved around and rushed the boy two wolves got his legs and the other four went for the chest, head, and arms lets just say that what transpired after was nothing but gorging until the bones were picked clean. Ozpin was amazed at how intelligent the Grimm were he notified the students and teachers of very intelligent Grimm in the area and to be on higher alert. After a few more students were picked off the list Ozpin told the teachers to intervene at the first sign of struggle. Now Smith was going to have fun the next student his group came across was going to be killed by him out in the open the student they found was a girl she was quickly rushed and dragged to the open field Ozpin and Glynda were watching Grimm taking prisoners teachers were on the way to rescue her but stopped when they saw Smith they thought he was coming to save her but when he walked in front of the Grimm and some bowed to him they were just awe struck as fear began to take hold the teachers watched as Smith plunged his sword into her chest ending her.

"Only the strong survive Ozpin only the strong go my pack bring more to fall!" The Beowolves ran back into the forest in search of more prey to kill avoiding the teachers as they ran by. Smith felt the ground shake and ran towards the sounds original location where future team RWBY had just beheaded a nevermore. Smith was in the treeline he just looked in disbelief at the sight before him 4 little girls had just beheaded a nevermore and one of them looked like Red which explains how she fought so well back at the dust shop. Smith left turning into his werewolf form and running to the enclave not being followed as he ran Smith turned back into a human and congratulated the pack members on their performance of strength. Smith continued to the hideout and informed Cinder that the pack suffered no losses and killed 4 Beacon students in the hunt.

Beacon

Ozpin was making the last team for the first years. The kids thought there was another team but Ozpin instructed them to brace for what he had to say next.

"This will come hard to some of you four students died in the initiation to Smart Beowolves."

People in the stands were all heartbroken as Ozpin named off names some where devastated. Ozpin pulled up a video all of the children guessing it was how they died better to get closer now than later. It showed three being devoured by the intelligent Grimm Ozpin stopped the four video and said that they would want to take a breath and expect nothing but surprise he knew they would find fear in it as well. The clip started and the student was rushed as all the others were before but they didn't eat her they dragged her to an open field where they were met by a human the students thought he was going to save her but some of the Beowolves bowed to him the students watched in horror as the man sent his sword into the girls chest as he removed it he yelled only the strong survive this made all the students hateful and confused why did the Beowolves follow his command and why did he kill her out of coldblood. Ozpin and Glynda trying to calm all the students down.

Hideout

Smith just smiled he was going to have fun with what Cinder had in mind for him to do his new task from Cinder was to hunt down an unloyal wolf faunas and bend her to serving the white fang he wasn't going to enjoy messing with a wolf faunas their rarity makes them look out for each other. But making her work for them was something he could swallow down her skills would be need for future dealings and jobs. Smith left to confront her before he left he took his helmet off and pulled a hood that came out of the samurai robes, over his head which hid a good portion of his face from view he would need the element of surprise if he was to catch this girl. So he set off to a town in the north just outside of Vales' defences but it was close enough to Beacon for it to sent reinforcements he would have to be careful as to not bring hunters into the problem.

In a city north of vale

A girl with silver hair and ice blue eyes was falling asleep not knowing that her refusing the white fang was putting herself on a hit list for recruitment This girl had some wolf ears and a wolf tail both of which were also silver. Making people wary of her, this didn't bother her though as sleep began to consume her.


End file.
